Kpop Drabbles and Oneshots
by Never True
Summary: As the title says! And also, prompt me with something you want to read, I write any ship from bts/seventeen/block b you want me to!
1. Taegi BTS 1

They had been dating for few months already, both in their first relationship, scared of how to make it work, how to not to ruin the beautiful friendship they had had before they started dating, both of them thinking that this had to be perfect.

They both knew it wasn't, it wasn't even near perfect, but it was perfect for them, it was hugs when they met each other, cuddles when it was late in the night and both we're about to fall asleep, it was holding hands when they we're walking out. It was their perfect.

They hadn't kissed yet, they had been too afraid to, they had been wanting for it to be perfect, they had been trying to talk about it, but haven't been able to, because both of them were too awkward to.

Right now they were in their room, cuddling and talking quietly;

"I'm afraid they'll find out soon we're more than best friends"

Tae whispered, close to tears. "Oh, darling, I-I-I'm kind of thinking, like, that, maybe? just like maybe, th-they should know? Like just our bandmates, not, like, anyone else.. you know, they are, like, gonna guess soon? You know, we're, not, like, hiding this really well?" Yoongi started rambling on, and found it hard to stop after he'd started. "Ah, I kinda thought that too, but like I don't really want to tell them, like say it out loud or something... and like, maybe we could just ease them into knowing by like, being more open in front of them? You know? I'm kinda afraid what they'll think? Like if they say it's wrong or something?" Tae spoke, whispering quietly, tears flowing down his face at the same time.

And that was the moment

Yoongi just grabbed Taes face and swiped the tears off, getting closer to Taehyung, getting his lips nearer to the others, staring at the others eyes then letting his lips to land on the others own pair.

And then they were kissing, their lips were moving against each others, their eyes were closed, Taes hands were getting to Yoongis hair and Yoongis hands were slipping on Taes waist.

They were kissing. And right then Jimin decided to walk in, but so quietly, that the kissing boys didn't even notice. Right after that Jimin walked out to get the others, to show them the cuteness that was the Daegu line kissing.

Soon they were all watching the boys, who were kissing, still just cutely moving their lips against each others. And that's how it went before Namjoon opened his throat and the boys all but flew apart, noticing everyone watching and turning red in front of them.

"You're so cute" Jimin squeaked jumping up and down with Junkook and Hoseok.

* hmm... a drabble? Short one which is ending weirdly, because it continued itself for a while and then I was just like, I need to end it, and was unable to do so? Thank you for reading, love you

~ Taru *


	2. Taegi BTS 2

* okay, so just saying that this has just Tae and Yoongi nd they're both trans *

Yoongi was insecure, really insecure and there was a reason for it. That reason was that he was a boy. He was a boy who had boobs and vagina. And he was too afraid to tell anyone that he was a boy. Simply no one knew. Not even his friends or parents.

Then there was a change, there was a new student in their class, a tall dark-skinned boy who had the weirdest box-shaped smile ever, and that boys first words to Yoongi were "Which pronouns you prefer?" And Yoongi, he answered quietly and awkwardly "male" a small smile on his face. And then to his surprise the boy hugged him, saying "okay"

And that's where their friendship began.

Yoongi, who then still had a long bobbed hairstyle and wore girls school uniform, and still was called 'Yoona' was for the first time in his life understood. Fastly he learned that the boy, Taehyung, had also been born as a girl, and for that reason been so happy to meet Yoongi.

He helped Yoongi cut his hair short, he helped Yoongi woth shopping for more boyish clothes and a binder. He was there with Yoongi when Yoongi told his parents that he was a boy and not a girl, which, luckily his parents took well. He helped Yoongi gain more confidence and when Yoongi told his friends, who all thought of him as a freak, he hugged Yoongi and told him that he was perfect, that he was 'the most handsome person I've ever seen'

And it wasn't that long after that when Yoongi, one night laying on his bed, realised that he was crushing on Taehyung. And that realization made Yoongis world spin, he thought of all the times Tae had been so close to him, all the times they had hugged, all the times Tae had complemented him, and he realized that there was no way he could hide this realization from Tae.

So he told him. He decided that he should just speak his mind out and let Tae know. And what Tae did when Yoongi said, blushingly, "I like you. A lot. Like really lot" was kissing Yoongis pretty lips and letting Yoongi know that "I like you a lot too" and then hugging him, for way too long to it to be comfortable for him to be crouching on Yoongis level and so he lifted Yoongi up, continuing the hugging.

*what the hell I just wrote... well... no can do...

With Love, Taru *


	3. Taegi BTS 3

* hmm... I can't really warn you without telling what happens, so just be ready for kind of a sad drabble? *

Tae was waiting, that was what he had been doing for the past few hours, Yoongi should be home already, he had never been this late and especially on their anniversary. It had been five years since they got married, ten since they started dating and this anniversary felt big, ten years of being together was a lot for both of them. Tae had been only fifteen when they started dating and he remembered the feeling of hiding from everyone's eyes and kissing and hugging behind closed doors, how when they had come out to both of their parents' they had been looked at disgusted and they had been left just the two of them.

But now, Yoongi was so late and Taehyung was so worried that he decided to call Yoongi, see if there was a reason to him being late. The phone rang and rang and rang and lastly there was someone answering, Taehyung couldn't first recognise the voice that belonged to Yoongi, because it was so small and didn't sound at all like his strong husband.

"I'm sorry I'm running late, but I'm a bit sick and I went to the pharmacy on my way out of work, I'm just outside our apartment" Yoongi said to Tae, knowing even without looking that it was him. "Oh, okay, I'll open the door for you, come in soon, you sound very sick" Tae answered feeling a lot easier already, maybe a bit too soon, because Yoongis next sentence 'I'm just crossing the road and i--'

Was cut off and then Taehyung just heard a loud sound of metal hitting glass and the line went dead.

Outside of the phone call Taehyung had heard a loud scream and now he was running to the window just to see there a motorcycle on its side, one lump partly on top of it and one lump in front of it. And that sight got Taehying running out, without any shoes or a jacket he just ran to see if it was Yoongi, if one of those lumps were his precious husband, oh how badly he wanted it to not to be so. But sadly that was really the thing. There was Yoongi and some unknown person, both laying on the asphalt not moving and that made Tae work, he dialed 911 and stayed on the line, explaining the situation and then waiting for the ambulances to arrive.

They got to the hospital, Tae inside the same ambulance as Yoongi, and knowing that Yoongi was still alive, just unconscious made Taehyung feel a lot better, maybe everything would turn out fine.

And that wasn't it, after three more nths of both, the driver of the motorcycle and Yoongi being in coma, the driver died, Taehyung felt terrible for a man he didn't know, and was so afraid that maybe Yoongi might die too, he hoped woth everything he had that that wasn't going to happen.

And it was exactly a year after the accident when Yoongi finally woke up, very confused of what had happened and what was there, he couldn't first recognise anything, but that was just before Taehyung rushed there from work, that moment Yoongi almost yelled "Tae" starting to cry and Taehyung just ran to hug his weak body, being unable to hols his own tears.

They, after all, had a happy anniversary.

* oh god, I started writing this thinking that Yoongi will die, but luckily he didn't... hope you enjoy!

With Love, Taru *


	4. Taegi BTS 4

Why is Yoongi so afraid of telling anyone? Why can't he just speak his mind out, he's just afraid that everyone will hate him if he tells them. So he hasn't told anyone.

He can admit it to himself, he is gay and he is crushing on his best friends little brother. And no one knows. And Yoongi is happy about it, or so he says, because no one knows what's reality.

But the thing why he kind of wants to tell his friends is because he kind of thinks that Tae might like guys too. He just kind of knows it. And if Tae likes guys, there's the small opportunity that Tae might like him, but like that's unlikely, like someone like Jungkook would be more of his type, Yoongi is too grumpy and quiet and anti-social.

And now Yoongi is choking on air. Today at school lunch Taehyung said that he has something to say to everyone, and told everyone that he is gay. So Tae really is gay? Yoongi was right? He really is choking on air. And Taehyung is noticing quietly mouthing 'do it too' to him, and that makes Yoongi choke again.

How does Tae know? Now Yoongi is worried. How did he know? Should he do like Tae told him to? He is almost hyperventilating. "I am too" he just barely whispers, totally out of breath and that makes everyone's stares turn to him and they're not anymore staring at Taehyung, but Yoongi. Yoongi. And Yoongi is ready to cry. They're staring at him. They know.

"Could you go away, please" Namjoon, Taes big brother says. "Me or Yoongi or both?" Tae asks, big eyed and looking a bit afraid. "Both" Namjoon continues, whispering himself, looking like he would cry too. Is he that afraid of them? Or is he afraid what others think? Hopefully the next, Yoongi thinks, already crying, but just now realizing it.

He really is sobbing there sitting next to the table staring at Tae who is signing for Yoongi to get up and leave, but Yoongi can't, his legs aren't working and then Tae is there, helping him up and dragging him out of the room. "I-i-i'm so-so-so-sorry" Yoongi sobs while hugging Tae tightly into him. "Hey, what are you sorry about, there's nothing to be sorry for" Tae says rubbing Yoongi's back comfortingly. "They threw us out" Yoongi whispers in Taehyungs chest. "It isn't your fault, it's their fault, they're stupid. Now shush and let's go sit down" Tae continues and goes dragging Yoongi to sit on the stairs to the second floor, pulling Yoongi to his lap and hugging him into himself.

Yoongi is surprised, Tae isn't mad at him? How Tae isn't mad at him? He just possibly ruined Taes friendships and everything. "Hey don't cry beautiful" Tae whispered in his ear, shocking Yoongi to stop crying and just stare at Taehyung. More precisely at Taehyungs lips, because they are beautiful. Beautiful. And then he notices that he is kissing Taehyung, whose turn it is now to be shocked. But he kisses back, and now they are kissing each other and it feels good. Great even. Amazing. Wonderful. Miraculous. What ever adjective you can think of using. And they are kissing for a long time before Namjoon appears coughing awkwardly. That makes them pull apart and stare at Namjoon who is clearly ready to say something. "We had a talk about this, and they think that you shouldn't be with us, they are afraid how others will think, but I'm fully supporting you guys, you are cute together" He says, winking his eye and doing awkward moves with his hands. After that he just like disappears fastly, going back to others.

"Wow, they don't want us back" Tae says shocked by the fact. "I wouldn't have believed so" Tae continues "I thought that you all would act like that if I came out" Yoongi whispers, hoping that Tae will not hear him. "You shouldn't have" Taehyung answers, clearly hearing what Yoongi said, and then awkwardly looking into Yoongi's eyes. "Why did you kiss me?" He questions and Yoongi starts blushing furiously, thinking that should he run away. Yeah he probably should run away. He's trying to get up but Taehyung is fast to put his hands securely around Yoongis torso, making it impossible for Yoongi to run. Well shit. "I kind of like, like you?" Yoongi says, making it sound like a question then turning his face away from Tae. But Tae isn't taking that, he pulls Yoongis face back facing his with his fingers and pulls him closer "I like you too" he whispers against Yoongis lips and then they're kissing again.

Yoongi can't think anything. He is officially happy. Officially not able to think. Not able to do anything, but move his lips and tongue together with Tae's. And it feels amazing.

This couldn't have turned out better.


	5. Taegi BTS 5

What is this feeling?

Why does he feel like this around the older?

Why is he always giddy and can't stay in one place when he is close?

Why does he make him feel stupid?

But at the same time he feels like he is in hell.

He feels hot, sweaty around the other.

He asks Jimin if Jimin knows what that feeling means

And Jimin says that he is in love.

In love?

Taehyung in love?

He asks is it wrong if it is a guy

And Jimin says that not to him, but simeoneight think badly

And Taehyung is freaking

He is in love

With Yoongi?

Him?

He, Taehyung, in love with Yoongi?

What if Yoongi knows it?

What if Yoongi has noticed hiw he acts?

Now Tae is afraid

He thinks and think and thinks

He ponders if he should tell someone else

But then he asks Namjoon

"Can I be in love with Yoongi"

And Namjoon says yes

"I'm afraid

What if Yoongi knows?

What if Yoongi doesn't like me back?

What if?"

And Yoongi heard it all

And so Yoongi knows

And he likes Taehyung back

And he rhinks that he should tell Taehyung

And so he does

He goes to kiss Taehyung when they're just the two of them in the dorms.

And Taehyung is blushing, madly.

And Yoongi is laughing at him

And then they kiss more

* this is a weird try out for a different writing style, which most likely is never going to happen again, it doesn't work for me... I would love a read OuO

With Love, Taru *


	6. Taegi BTS 6

* Hi! Some sweet Taegi for you... have fun reading it! *

"Hyung, why does elephant have big ears" Tae asks his millionth stupid question today, and Yoongi is annoyed. How does this kid always come up with the weirdest questions, and why does he always ask Yoongi for the answer... And why the heck does Yoongi always answer him, because that makes no sense to him. Why does he always look after the alien-ish teen when they are somewhere. Why does he always feel complimented when he knows the fucking answers to Taehyung's fucking stupid and weird questions and Tae looks at him with pure happiness. He should just stop answering, everything bad would end there.

"What is the most dangerous fish?" Tae asks, once again with those questions "shark" Yoongi says back, not even thinking about it. Well fuck. He was supposed to stop answering, to make Taehyung stop asking. Fuck. Fucking fuck. "Oh, what shark?" Taehyung continues, and Yoongi is back to not knowing shit. Why does Taehyung ask these questions from him, when Namjoon knows so much more than him. He can't understand that why he kind of enjoys answering to them either.

"Hyung, is there a straw in a strawberry, or why is it straw-berry" Tae says the last word clearly having a break in the middle. And oh, Yoongi hadn't even thought about that. "Don't know" he says, at least once aloud. "Oh, it doesn't matter" Taehyung answers and now Yoongi is staring. He needs to ask someone if they know why the fuck does Tawhyung have all these questions and why does he ask them all from him, or does he ask questions from others too. Yoongi doesn't want him to ask from others. He wants it to be special, just in between them.

Yoongi doesn't what to think, Taehyung is so annoying with all those stupid questions and weird antics of his, but still Yoongi feels kind of warm when he is near the other, when the other asks something from him. But what the fuck, it's annoying! Like When it started Yoongi alnost always wanted to strangle Taehyung, why does someone ask so stupid, meaningless questions, and from him, Min Yoongi, who is so busy with his worj all the time that he barely has time to sleep, or to eat! And he even doesn't know answers to them like ever. And that makes him feel just dumb, that kid asks fucking stupid questions and he doesn't know the fucking answers to them.

"Can a boy like another boy?" And oh, this question isn't like the others. "Yeah, anyone can like anyone, the gender doesnt really matter" is Yoongi's anwer, luckily that was an easy one. Not something weird like "do bears wear hats during the winter" or something like that. But now Yoongi is thinking... Does Taehyung like some boy, or why is he asking that. Oh god, what if Taehyung likes Jungkook, they're always so close. "But everyone isn't always fine with it, like sometimes people say bad things about other people, guys who like guys or girl who like girls" He continues, hoping that Taehyung would tell why did he ask that, but all he gets is "oh" and then a blushing Taehyung is leaving the room.

"D-d-do you like someone?" Taehyung asks, whispering quietly in to Yoongi's ear when they're laying there, the whole band. 'Why did he stutter' is Yoongi's first thought before he even thinks that what the fuck was that question. What the fuck did Taehyung just ask. No of course Yoongi doesn't like anyone, so why he finds himself stuttering a quiet "yes" back to Taehyung, whose face drops immediately, like he is sad about it. "Who is it?" Taehyung continues questioning and now Yoongi sits up. Because he just barely stopped himself from saying "you" and what the fuck, he doesn't like Taehyung, right? Right?

And oh fuck, he is dead. He really does like Taehyung. What the fuck is he supposed to do now, he can't fucking tell it to Tae, he would just laugh at Yoongi, and turn him down in that sweet, but annoying as hell, manner of his. But oh fuck? What does his brain think liking Tae, that isn't right. Tae is his band member, not someone on the bus you can have a sweet crush on, which Yoongi has done a few times too much. But fuck. It's fucking Taehyung!

Now Taehyung is staring at him weirdly, like he had done something weird. And that's the moment he realises that his face must look just as shocked as he feels inside. "What is with your face" Tae says, confirming it. FUCK. This really doesn't go well. "I, I just realised something I need to do right now, and I can't really go in the middle of the movie, you know" Yoongi answers, fastly making up a lie that is believable enough and sounds like Yoongi enough. "Hyung, you know you suck at lying" Tae answers, words full of amusement, "and anyway, the movie ended almost five minutes ago" and now Yoongi looks around him and sees that there is no one in their living room but them, him and Taehyung, and that's why Taehyung hasn't been whispering to him. Well fuck. He is really feeling dumb right now.

And what the fuck he thinks he is doing crushing on his sweet Taehyung? This isn't going to end well...

* Hello, hopefully you enjoyed this, I have a part two that goes after this in Tae's point of view and I'll probably translate it soon for you

And why is it so hard to think of synonyms to 'stupid'

With love, Taru *


	7. Soonhoon SEVENTEEN 1

* Hiya, I hope you read the warnings at the foreword before entering this, because there's some serious shit happening here... this fic is my first (published) Soonhoin fic, and kind of un-soonhoon at it... (please don't) have fun reading this! *

Soonyoung had noticed that he was, in fact, in madly love with his tiny dongsaeng. And he also had noticed that that said dongsaeng did not like him back, which made him so angry. You see, Jihoon was clearly crushing on Seokmin, and Soonyoung was also pretty sure that Seokmin liked Jihoon back, and he really could not take it. Or that was what they looked like when they were with each other, and that made Soonyoung mad. Really mad.

And that was true, even more than so, because Seokmin and Jihoon were dating, it though was a secret from everyone else and they tried to be discreet about everything couple-y they might do if they didn't think of it. But once, just once they had made it slip, and their leader now knew about the realtionship, luckily Seungcheol was kind enough to promise that he would not say a word to anyone and he would help them keep everything a secret.

But Soonyoung was mad, he wanted Jihoon to himself, he wanted to hug Jihoon and kiss Jihoon and tell Jihoon how beautiful he was. He wanted to compliment Jihoon's work and be the first to hear it, all the time. He was madly in love. Madly. He was pretty sure he was really becoming mad because of his love for his friend. He wanted to have Jihoon to himself all the time. And that thought made him scared. How had he become this infatuated with Jihoon. His sweet Jihoon.

Jihoon also knew that Soonyoung liked him. He had noticed the long stares and awkward encounters. And he had tried to make Soonyoung notice that those feelings really were one sided, and it made Jihoon uncomfortable. But still Soonyoung would come too close and try to talk to Jihoon all the time. Follow him around and try to 'help' him with things. He had even caught Soonyoung staring at himself while he was trying to sleep, and Soonyoung didn't even sleep in the same room as him!

It was underestimating to say that Jihoon was afraid. What if Soonyoung would some day get to know about Jihoon's and Seokmin's relationship. The hell would rise. Soonyoung would probably kill someone if he got to know Jihoon wasn't free for him. Yikes. Jihoon was also afraid that Soonyoung would try to do something, for example kidnap him, or try to, you know, rape him? What if Soonyoung really was mad enough to do something like that.

Life continued on just as it had always been, Soonyoung stalking Jihoon and Jihoon trying to shoo him away. There hadn't really been time for Jihoon and Seokmin to be together, before after three long weeks the leader was able to get everyine else out of the house, or so they thought.

They were laying on Jihoon's bed, talking about small things and stealing small kisses from each other before one of those kisses turned into make out session. It was hot, Jihoon was feeling love with every fibre of his being before he felt being pulled away from Seokmin by his neck. "What the hell are you doing!" Soonyoung shouted, looking really, really mad, almost like there should be smoke rising from his ears. Jihoon was so afraid that this would happen and now it happened. Soonyoung had found out. Yikes.

Seokmin was just able to stare at Soonyoung, he was too afraid to move as Soonyoung pulled Jihoon out of the room by his neck. It was nearing ten minutes from their leave when Seokmin was able to get up and run after them, but he was late for that, they had already disappeared from the dorm. Where the hell could they be? Seokmin decided to call Seungcheol and explain what had happened, just if he would know something about Soonyoung that Seokmin didn't. And he luckily did. He started telling one weird and scary conversation he and Soonyoung had had a while ago.

"I really sometimes want to kill him to be able to have him for me and only me, then no one else would be able to touch him"

"But you couldn't either"

"Oh, I could. I could bring him to my hide and have him there, love him there all I would want and no one would know. Maybe I would not kill him, just keep him there chained and make him love me. Give him all my love and take all of his to me"

"You know, that is really a wrong thing to do. It would hurt him, and he wouldn't be happy, not at all. He would probably hate you. And who are we even talking about"

And that conversation, remembering it, made Seungcheol worried, really worried. What if he had been talking about Jihoon. What if he does that to Jihoon now? That would be horrible. They need to find those two and FAST!

And of course, because he had told that everything to Seokmin, he was also really worried, even crying down the line. Fuck. Jihoon was kidnapped.

"Soon you'll love me like I love you" was the first thing Jihoon heard. He wasn't first sure of who was talking to him, where the fuck he was, or why was he tied up to this bed. Then he recognised Soonyoungs voice and remembered Soonyoung choking him till he blacked out in front of their dorm building. Where he was now, that was something he didn't know, but he was pretty sure he was there because Soonyoung was mad and wanted Jihoon to himself. Jihoon was still afraid. Really afraid. He was afraid that Soonyoung would do something he would regret later, because something like that would make Jihoon, well, not fine.

"Don't you like it here, it's so beautiful, you're so beautiful. We can love each other here, in peace, without others disturbing us at all. We can even have romantic dates here, there's so many beautiful rooms here. Won't it be amazing?" Soonyoung spoke, while walking to sit next to Jihoon, who was tied up laying in the bed, starting to kiss Jihoon's skin, his face, his torso, then his eyebrows, eyelids, nose, ears and then lastly his mouth. Jihoon was unresponsive. He didn't do anything, he was too afraid to. What if he did something wrong and Soonyoung would do something bad to him? Like kill him or something?

"Or would you like to go further" Soonyoung whispers in Jihoon's ear one time when kissing it. That makes Jihoon's blood cold. Is he really, really going to rape him? He had thought it was just in his brain, that Soonyoung couldn't do anything like that, but right now Soonyoung is starting to undress him. Undress him. Fuck.

Soon Jihoon is completely naked on the bed and Soonyoung is just closing those handcuffs back to Jihoon's wrists. And Jihoon just can't move, he is so afraid. What the hell is Soonyoung thinking? Soonyoung is right now undressing himself, making Jihoon notice he is half hard already, but how is a mystery to him. Can someone get turned on with having other person tied up to bed unwilling?

"What the fuck you think you doing?" Jihoon manages to choke out, but soon he realises that that was a mistake. Yikes. Now Soonyoung is stroking himself, staring at Jihoon eyes full of anger. "You want me. You really do want me, at least after this. You must want me!" He shouts the last part of the sentence, making Jihoon shiver just because of the fear. He really is going to rape him. Oh no.

Soonyoung gets on top of Jihoon, now kissing him, trying to push his tongue into Jihoon's unwilling mouth. Jihoon can feel how hard Soonyoung is on his hip, his own cock flaccid, of course, who could get turned on in this kind of situation? Then Soonyoungs kisses start a trail lower, kissing Jihoon's neck, then chest, nipples, stomach, bellybutton, his happy trail. Fuck. Jihoon is screaming inside his mind, but he can't let any sounds out. He is getting hard too, he hates himself for it.

Then Soonyoung's mouth finds Jihoon's now half hard cock and he starts licking and sucking, moving his tongue up and down, following the vein on the underside of the cock. He is mouthing on parts of it, dipping his tongue in the slit, putting the while cock in his mouth and moving up and down. He is making Jihoon moan, it feels good, like really good and Jihoon feels like he could come already, but still he hates himself a lot, how can he like this when he is, after all forced to this. He knows he should try to make it stop, and he is disgusted by the fact that it is Soonyoung, but it feels good. Good.

Soon Soonyoung leaves Jihoon's cock, just to put his hand on it and start stroking, while his other hand started to turn Jihoon on his stomach, succeeding it. Then he leaves Jihoon's cock on it own and Jihoon whines. Whines. Because of it. Though soon he is just shocked again, and starting to tense up, because now Soonyoung mouth is on his asshole, licking it and putting his tongue inside there. And it is feeling horrible. It hurts like hell and Jihoon is screaming out, screaming for Soonyoung to stop, now, immediately. It feels terrible, and Jihoon hates himself even more. How can someone hurt other one, one he claims to love, that much. Jihoon is crying, tears are streaming out his eyes and down his face and now Soonyoung is putting a finger there next to his tongue. That makes Jihoon scream particularly loud. It hurts so bad. So bad Jihoon almost wants to die right now, so he wouldn't feel this. It's terrible.

Now Soonyoung is pulling them both out, coating his fingers with lube and sticking two of them back. Jihoon screams again. It hurts, he is feeling nothing but pain until Soonyoung's other hand is on Jihoon's cock stroking it slowly, teasingly, and yeah, that helps the pain a little. It doesn't hurt really that much, now he can feel the good in it. But what the fuck is he thinking, he is being raped and he thinks it's 'good' what the actual fuck is happening in his brain.

Then Soonyoung strokes some point inside him, oh god how good it feels, it sends sparks all over his body, and he hasn't even noticed that there's already three fingers inside him, not until Soonyoung pulls them out, coating himself in lube. Fuck. He is going to enter. Fuckfuckfuck. And oh my god, now he is pushing in. Holy Jisoos, Jihoon is sure he won't survive this alive. It feels like someone is making him split in half, it fucking hurts. Jihoon is screaming his lungs out, but oh, there's that spot again and one of those screams turns into a moan. Wow it really is starting to feel okay, and Jihoon is pretty sure he will cum if Soonyoung touches his cock.

Soonyoung himself is feeling amazing. He is sure that now Jihoon loves him and they can return to the dorms and Jihoon will stay his. Yeah, that's going to work. Oh god how amazing Jihoon feels around him. Tensing and un-tensing his muscles, moaning, his cock leaking on the pillow that is placed under his hips. How beautiful Jihoon is in a position like this, how his back bends every time Soonyoung hits his prostate, how his hands are clenching the fabric under them. How beautiful he just is. That sharp jawline, cute hair, his mouth opened wide to accommodate those moans, and Soonyoungs hand that is now pushing inside it, neither knows why, it is just happening.

Then Jihoon cums. And after he is getting down from his high he realises he just came while a person was raping him. Raping. And he came? That's when he starts crying again, and that sight makes Soonyoung cum inside him, those beautiful tears, hotness of Jihoon's moans when he came, they together made Soonyoung cum.

Now He was climbing of Jihoon, clearly ready to shower. "You can shower after I'm out, you have ten minutes to get ready for it. Then we're going back, and you'll stay mine. Forever. I love you and you love me. Clear?" Soonyoung explains, his voice stern and strong, making Jihoon so afraid once again, and then he is out. Jihoon is in the room alone, now sobbing, realising what just happened and hating himself so much for it. His virginity was taken by a man who he himself is afraid of, who raped him. How is he going to be able to love on after this. Oh my god.

But Soonyoung said they're going back? After they've showered? That's completely fine with Jihoon, who is hurting so badly, that he is wondering if he can even stand up, and that's when the door bursts open, letting in a very worried looking Seokmin. Jihoon bursts crying again, because he feels so much easier now that he sees Seokmin there in front of his eyes, but he feels very ashamed of the state he is in, so he tries to cover up, just then remembering he is still handcuffed to the bed. "Please, don't look" he whispers teary to Seokmin, who can't do that, because he sees an used Jihoon in front of him, and he feels so bad for that, how could he let something like that happen to his sweet Jihoon? It's terrifying.

That is the moment when Soonyoung decides to get out of the shower, saying "now I'm going to let you free, be a kind boy for me and you'll be rewarded" not noticing the angry looking Seokmin standing at the doorway. "You fucker!" Seokmin shouts, jumping on top of Soonyoung, starting to hit him again and again, beating him for what he made Jihoon suffer "how could you do something like that to him?" He asks Soonyoung, who, coughing blood, answers "I made him love me"

"I made him love me" was the last thing he said before blacking out. Jihoon was a bit afraid he was dead, but mostly he was happy that Seokmin saved him, it made him feel good. "Can you look for the key" Jihoon whispered, his voice so used and broken because of all the screaming he had done just a while back. When he was raped. And then he was crying all again, he really was raped by Soonyoung, he couldn't believe it. How could that sweet man do something like that to another being?

Seokmin got up and started searching for the key, quickly finding it from the bedside table, using it to open the cuffs from Jihoon's hands and then helping Jihoon dress up. "We should go to the police, report the rape, get that rapist behind the bars" he said to Jihoon, and Jihoon looked back at him bewildered "shouldn't we go to hospital first?" He asked, sounding unbelievably mad, "how can you even think of going somewhere else that the hospital, there is no hurry with him, he ain't going anywhere from here" he continued, going to have a look at Soonyoungs unconscious body. Then they left, leaving Soonyoung.laying on the floor.

"I'm going to the police"Seokmin said when they were out the building "and you're coming with me" "how about the fucking hospital" Jihoon said, bewildered. "It can wait, you aren't even hurt, you can walk just fine and surely you've been fucked before, you are such a boyslut, letting Soonyoung fuck you when we were supposed to be together" Seokmin spat at Jihoon, who now was ready to kill anyone who got near him. "You better be fucking kidding me, you know" Jihoon said, running painfully away from Seokmin, towards their dorm building which he knew was just a block away.

When he was back at the dorm, he whispered to Seungcheol where Soonyoung was, and to get him back home, and went to his bedroom, ready to go to bed, to think what the fuck had just happened and why the fuck it had happened. He was so mad at himself, how could he let something like that happen to himself, how would he be able to look at himself anymore after this, how could he feel so dirty. He just wanted to scrub his skin in the shower for the next three million years, to never come out of there, but he was unable to even go in there, because he couldn't undress and see marks he had on his akin, the dried cum on his stomach and in between his thighs, where it had flowed when he was laying on the bed in the room. He really hayed himself right now, bur he knew he had to shower, so he went to the bathroom covering the mirror with a towel and then undressing, being careful to not to look at himself while doing it. Then he opened the shower, stepping in there ready to shower the cum off of his skin. And that's what he did, he scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was red and angry from it. And still he didn't feel clean. Carefully he put his fingers to his hole, hissing from pain, and when pulling them up, being careful to not to put them under water, he saw blood.

Oh fuck, this really didn't go well

* hello, I've just written almos t three thousand words of a oneshot for you... I'm a bit shocked out how this turned out, because when I planned this, this was just a small thing where Soonyoung was pining after Jihoon and Jihoon didn't want him back, but clearly something happened, because now we have a mad Soonyoung raping Jihoon...

I absolutely think those things happening in there are terrifying and shouldn't happen to anyone ever!

(And also, I asked for one of my friends help when I was starting this (and it was still meant to be that cute little thing) and I really, really want to thank her! Thank you so much, I love you!)

And thank you for reading this, hopefully you liked it (or really, hopefully you didn't) and I hope you would prompt me for new fics!

With Love, Taru *


End file.
